gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Galactic Colonization Mobile Units
are mobile suits and mobile armours shown in the fictional universe of Galactic Colonization timeline of Gundam Galactic. The codes after the name specify in which series/manga that mobile suit actually appeared in: *GC1 - Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic Season 1 *GC2 - Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic Season 2 *GCA - Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic Aftermath *GCM - Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic the Movie: Blazing Glory "Gundam" were terms usually referring to the most powerful mobile suits employed by any of the Factions found within Galactic Colonization. These types of machines were unanimously called Gundam-type Mobile Suit. Unified Earth Government All EarthGov mobile suits possessed the designation UEG, which was the acronym for the U'nified '''E'arth 'G'overnment. Prototype units in the series were known to include the "X" modifier in a quadruple-based nomenclature, in which the digit code followed a simple codex where the number served as the Order of Models built (example: UEG-001X Gundam Redemption). Mass-production units possessed a triple-based nomenclature, followed by a letter (A were the base models, B-Z variants. The most famous being the UEG-102 Hessian). Experimental Units in the Mass-production series were designated with the "EX" nomenclature ("'''EX" standing for EX'''perimental). Mobile Armours utilized by the UEG bore the designation '''EGMA (E'arth'G'ov '''M'obile 'A'rmour). Gundam Types The Gundam-type Mobile Suits found under the Unified Earth Government were one of the earliest Gundams ever designed and created. Some of them, in fact, were considered to be one of the most powerful Gundams in existence, those in particular being the Redemption and the Sin, the beginning and the end of the G-Line. It was originally conceptualized by Andrew LeBlanc but were ultimately designed by Francis Leblanc. *UEG-001X Gundam Redemption - GC1 - The first of the UEG-00#X Series *UEG-002X Gundam Absolution - GC1 - The second of the UEG-00#X Series *UEG-003X Gundam Penance - GC1 - The third of the UEG-00#X Series *UEG-004X Gundam Saviour - GC1 - The fourth of the UEG-00#X Series *UEG-005X Gundam Providence - GC1 - The fifth of the UEG-00#X Series *UEG-006X Gundam Sin - GC1 - The sixth of the UEG-00#X Series Prototypes *UEG-101EX Patriot - GC1 - Unified Earth Government mass-production experimental-type mobile unit. Several units of the Patriots were gifted to them to serve as test beds for information. Production Units *UEG-101A Revolutionary - GC1 - *UEG-102A Hessian - GC1 - :*UEG-102B Hussar - GC1 - :*UEG-102C Jäger - GC1 - :*UEG-102D Schützen - GC1 - Mobile Armours *EGMA-A101 Dragoon - GC1 - *EGMA-B102 Petyhorcy - GC1 - *EGMA-C103 Chevau-léger - GC1 - *EGMA-D104 Cuirassier - GC1 - Human Federation The majority of the Mobile Suits employed by the Human Federation were designed and crafted by Regal Incorporated. A small minority were also secretly manufactured by Revolutech Advanced Industries. All the mobile suits built for the Human Federation possessed the designation '''HFMS, an acronym short for H'uman '''F'ederation 'M'obile 'S'uit. The Designation System of the HF Series was relatively simplistic to follow, being prefaced with the letter '''0M (short for Model) and it utilized a single digit code (type number) signifying the order of production. Any additional letters found afterwards implied the mobile suits' role and designation. (example: The HFMS-0M1 Guardian was the first to be designed whilst the HFMS-0M4 Keeper was a follow up). Mobile suits that did not follow the standard designation system, such as HFMS-01XA Harlequin, were to be either be considered trial, prototype, and/or experimental. Although the HFMS series were used by the Human Federation, Revolutech Advanced Industries used several of their mobile suit designs in their Private Militia. Gundam Types *HFMS-1XGT Bishop - GC1 - *HFMS-2XGT Minister - GC1 - *HFMS-3XGT Superior - GC - Prototypes *HFMS-01XA Harlequin - GC1 - HF Prototype series, it was a limited-production type and a predecessor to the Guardian. Although the Harlequins were experimental, the mobile suits were given with superior equipment such as plasma rifles instead of ballistic weapons. *HFMS-02XHPM Valkyrie - GC1 - Production Units *HFMS-0M1 Guardian - GC1 - First of the Human Federation mass-production mobile units. The majority of the Guardians had been personally modified to suit their operators' taste, namely in terms of weaponry and personal items. :*HFMS-0M1H Courtesan - GC1 - Heavy Operations/Commander-type mobile suit, its design was partially derived from the Harlequin and Guardian units. *HFMS-0M2 Order - GC1 - *HFMS-0M3 Deacon - GC1 - :*HFMS-0M3C Command Deacon - GC1 - *HFMS-0M4 Keeper - GC1 - :*HFMS-0M4C Command Keeper - GC1 - *HFMS-0M5 Warden - GC1 - :*HFMS-0M5S Stealth Warden - GC1 - Special operations-type version of the Warden mobile suit, it was outfitted with specialized stealth jammers/detection suite and a camouflage generator. :*HFMS-0M5C Command Warden - GC1 - High performance version of the Warden mobile suit, it was often gifted to special operators and unit commanders. Mobile Armours Shirolists The Shirolists were a rogue element of the Human Federation that decided to ally themselves with the Unified Earth Government in an attempt to end the Milky Way War earlier than their estimated projections. As such, the majority of mobile suits found with the faction utilized a mixture of recolored HF and UEG suits. However, the Shirolists did manage to a build a single factory to design and construct a limited supply of mobile suits, including one Gundam-type. *UEG-101EX Patriot - GC1 - Unified Earth Government mass-production experimental-type mobile unit. Several units of the Patriots were gifted to them to serve as test beds for information. *HFMS-0M1 Guardian - GC1 - Human Federation mass-production mobile unit. The majority of the Shirolists utilized these models. Several of the Guardians had been personally modified to suit their operators' taste. *HFMS-0M2 Order - GC1 - Human Federation mass-production mobile suits. The Orders were a successor unit to the Guardian and were superior in terms of operation and weaponry. The majority of the Order Units were destroyed in the early skirmishes between the Shirolists and the Human Federation * SHIRO-0D1 Errant - GC1 - Limited-production general-purpose mobile suits built by the Shirolists. Only the Elite of the Faction were given the opportunity to pilot these models. * SHIRO-0A2 Gundam Reverence - GC1 - The only Gundam-type mobile suit found with the Shirolists Faction, it was built with stolen blueprints taken from the Federation, albeit with minor modifications and updates. The Reverence was piloted by Dazz Werger, the only Homo Novus associated with the Faction. Revolutech Advanced Industries One of the few premier and distinguished Mobile Weapons Manufacturer found within the Milky Way Galaxy, Revolutech Advanced Industries was the only Company associated with numerous organizations, namely the Unified Earth Government and in secret, the Human Federation, PMC Savant, and PMC Methuselah. All the mobile suits independently built specifically for Revolutech Advanced Industries possessed the designation RAIMS, an acronym short for R'evolutech '''A'dvanced 'I'ndustries 'M'obile 'S'uit. The Designation System of the RAI Series was considered to be relatively simple to use and understand, being prefaced with the letter '''G (short for Generation) and it only utilized a single digit code (type number) meant to imply the order of production. (example: The RAIMS-G1 Knight was the first to be designed whilst the RAIMS-G3 Troubadour was the most recent) The RAIMS series were considered to be limited production models and were only utilized by RAI's Private Militia. As a renowned Company, Revolutech Advanced Industries possessed a numerous amount of groundside and orbital facilities in the Sol System and the Inner Colonial Territories, all of which were heavily fortified and protected by supposedly "superior" units. Important Locations included Earth, Mars, and Foundry. *RAIMS-G1 Knight - GC1 - Limited-production assault-type mobile suit designed by the venerable Engineers of Revolutech Advanced Industries. It was created to act as a sister unit and foil to the Squire mobile suit. *RAIMS-G2 Squire - GC1 - Limited-production defensive-type mobile suit designed by the venerable Engineers of Revolutech Advanced Industries. It was created to act as a sister unit and foil to the Knight mobile suit. *RAIMS-G3 Troubadour - GC1 - Limited-production mobile suits specially designed for use with the Commanders and Key Military Personnel. The Troubadour melded the best characteristics of the Knight and Squire mobile suits into one and for its achievement, was considered to be highly advanced, even by RAI standards. Private Military Company PMC Savant & PMC Methuselah *PMC-X1 Regis - GC1 - :*PMC-X1D Drone Regis - GC1 - *PMC-X2 Gunner - GC1 - *PMC-X3 Matador - GC1 - *PMC-X4 Talos - GC1 - Stigma Consortium *SCAM-01 Pandora - GC2 - *SCAM-02 Limiter - GC2 - *SCAM-03 Maxos - GC2 - *SCAM-04 Novalis - GC2 - Notes Trivia *The Naming System utilized by the Unified Earth Government for their Mobile Weapons were regularly based on Military Designations and Roles typically found in the 17th-19th Century. :*The EGMA Line of Mobile Weapons were based on specialized units of Light and Medium Cavalry. :*The 102 Mobile Suit Line (M-Units 102A-102D) were based on German Military Units and Ranks. Behind the Scenes